


Stupid For You

by Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends



Series: Sanders Sides Songfics [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (depends on how you look at it), (maybe), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Crushes, Dancing, First Dates, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends/pseuds/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends
Summary: Hey, tell me what you want me to sayYou know I'm stupid for youHey, can you come-a come out and play?You know I'm stupid for you(Remy is a disaster pan, Emile is adorably gorgeous, and Roman is not helping one bit!)





	Stupid For You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Stupid For You by Waterparks! Check it out here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=laG5ROOjT-c

_ Hey, tell me what you want me to say _

_ You know I'm stupid for you _

_ Hey, can you come-a come out and play? _

_ You know I'm stupid for you _

 

Remy lived a simple, routine life. Some would say it was “dreadfully predictable” (his brother, Roman’s words, not his) and that he needed “a spark” or “some pizazz” (again, Roman’s words). But Remy was perfectly happy. Sleep all day, party all night. Oh, and live off of Starbucks. Work was a thing too, he supposed. The bookstore was hella boring, but at least he could flirtatiously tease his best friend, Logan, who ran the place. And Logan didn’t mind that he was late to work half the time, and that he typically strolled in with an iced caffeinated drink in hand. But all of that was upended when the most adorable man Remy had ever seen waltzed into the bookstore, and snatched his heart away on the way out.

 

_ I'm color-coding my moods _

_ You're yellow, I'm natural blue _

_ Let's get together and be green like my insides _

_ At least I'll match your eyes _

_ Jealous and hypnotized _

_ Let's match our faces and be equally in love _

 

Remy was fairly certain that Dr. Emile Picani was sunshine personified. Suddenly he understood his brother’s ramblings about needing a spark in his life… Remy just didn’t anticipate getting the whole damn sun. Also, he had the most beautiful sparkling green eyes, which was just unfair. He barely caught half the words the man said as he was checking him out- no, not like that- well, yes like that, but that’s besides the point! The doctor was buying some children’s books… something about a new treatment tactic for his patients. And Remy couldn’t catch anything but his name, thanks to that blinding smile.

 

_ Hey, tell me what you want me to say _

_ You know I'm stupid for you _

_ Hey, can you come and come out and play? _

_ You know I'm stupid for you _

 

“Uh, hello? Earth to Remy?” Roman asked, waving his hand in front of his face. Remy shook his head, blinking out of the daydream haze. He promptly realized that he had been aimlessly staring out the window, thinking about Emile. And that it was closing time. And that he promised Roman that they’d hang out after he was done working.

“Sorry gurl, lemme just close up and we can go to this new bar in town,” Remy replied, heading into the back to grab his things. He locked up the cash register, then flicked off the lights and walked outside, Roman following behind him. Remy locked the door to the bookstore before tucking the key in one of the pockets in his messenger bag. Roman’s car was parked out front, and once his brother unlocked the door, he slid into the front seat, putting his feet up on the dash.

“Hey, feet off the dash! Where’s this new bar at?” Roman asked. Remy rolled his eyes, but moved his legs.

“It’s just down the road, hang a right, can’t miss it,” he replied, flicking his shades over his eyes. Roman side-eyed Remy for a moment, then started the car.

“Why are you wearing those? It’s dark out,” Roman pointed out.

“Gurl, I got blinded by a smile made of sunshine today. I need these,” he huffed.

“Drama queen,” his brother muttered.

“Takes one to know one. Just drive, I’ll tell ya when we get there.”

 

_ Let's trash our whole afternoon _

_ Reciting recycled news _

_ Until we melt and go back to your hotel room _

_ I'll be your new favorite tune _

_ I'll be your black cloud by June _

_ But only when you miss the rain like I miss you _

 

“So in short, I am a complete disaster gay,” Remy said, once he had explained the whole saga to Roman. The two were sitting at the bar, each of them with a drink in hand.

“I thought you were pansexual?” Roman asked, a perplexed expression upon his face.

“Okay, so I’m a disaster pan. Either way, I’m a disaster,” Remy groaned, setting his drink down and burying his face in his hands. Roman regarded his brother with a curious eye, taking a sip of his drink before speaking up again.

“So… does this mean that you and Logan aren’t dating?”

“Oh. Em. Gee. As if I could stand dating that straight-laced nerd- well, not straight, he’s gay- but the point is he’s got a hell of a stick up his…” Remy trailed off at the look of relief paired with a telltale dreamy gaze in his brother’s eyes. “Holy shit, you have a crush on my best friend.”

“No! Maybe? Not important, we’re discussing your disaster pan problems,” Roman retorted. Remy opened his mouth to snap back, but his train of thought was completely derailed when he saw  _ him _ out of the corner of his eye. He wasn’t wearing his tie and cardigan, instead wearing a pale pink bomber jacket over his white button up, which was tucked into a pair of black skinny jeans. But it was still definitely Dr. Emile Picani, with those green eyes peering out from behind a pair of glasses.

 

_ Just double dare me _

_ And I promise now that I'll stay _

_ It's not like you're married but I still got carried away _

 

“Holy shit he’s here,” Remy gasped. Roman raised an eyebrow, then followed his gaze. A wicked smirk grew over his face, and then he grabbed Remy’s arm and started dragging him over to where Emile was standing.

“What are you doing?!” Remy hissed.

“Solving your disaster pan problem,” he replied. Remy tore himself from Roman’s grip, glaring at him indignantly.

“Gurl, I can barely form coherent sentences when I see him! How’s dragging me over to him gonna solve anything?!” Remy protested, hands gesturing wildly.

“Have courage, dear brother! Speak from the heart, don’t hold anything back!” Roman declared, striking a dramatic pose. Remy rolled his eyes at his brother’s behavior, silently praying to whatever god was listening that Emile didn’t notice them.

“Oh, like you have courage when it comes to Logan?” Remy teased. Roman scowled at him for a moment, before schooling his expression.

“If I promise to talk to Logan, will you talk to Emile?” Roman offered. Remy considered for a moment, then sighed.

“Fine. But it’s-”

“Oh hi! You’re the guy from the bookstore, right?” a voice asked from behind him, and he whirled around to see none other than Emile standing there. Remy could have sworn his heart stopped when those emerald green eyes met his dark brown ones.

“Uh… yeah! What’s up, Doc?” Remy replied, laughing nervously and internally cursing his stupid disaster pan brain for not being smooth.

 

_ Hey, tell me what you want me to say _

_ You know I'm stupid for you _

_ Hey, can you come and come out and play? _

_ You know I'm stupid for you _

 

Thankfully, Emile broke down into giggles, a delighted flush coming over his face. And oh boy, if Remy wasn’t a disaster before, he definitely was now from the bubbly laughter spilling from the other man’s mouth. He could practically sense his brother’s smirk from behind him.

“Oh, you just made my day! I love cartoons,” Emile said between giggles.

“Yeah! Uh- cartoons are great!” Remy replied, desperately trying to keep his cool. “I’m Remy, by the way.”

“Emile! But I guess you already knew that, huh?” he said with a grin. That smile must have short-circuited Remy’s brain further, because the next thing out of his mouth he had no control over.

“Do you wanna dance?”

 

_ You're playing ring around my head _

_ I wear you like a halo _

_ You're a symphony, I'm just a sour note _

_ I'll take what I can get _

_ The best is hard to grip when everybody wants you _

_ And everybody wants you _

_ You're playing ring around my head _

_ I wear you like a halo _

_ You're a symphony, I'm just a sour note _

_ I'll take what I can get _

_ The best is hard to grip when everybody wants you _

 

It was official, Remy was an idiot. He froze the minute the words were out of his mouth. Emile seemed to freeze as well, a deep flush spreading over his face. But then the grin returned, and when he spoke up again, Remy was about 90% sure he had died. Or was dreaming. Either way, there was no way that what was happening was real.

“Sure, I’d love to dance, Rem!” Emile chirped, grabbing Remy’s hand and pulling him to the dance floor. Okay, he was definitely dead because a gorgeously adorable man just agreed to dance with him, and he was given a nickname by said man.

The music was pounding, some pop song that Remy didn’t care to know the name of. But that didn’t matter because Emile was bopping along to the music, seemingly carefree and unaware of the hypnotic effect the sway of his hips was having on Remy and frankly anyone else in the near vicinity. He blinked and shook his head, joining in on dancing to the beat, ignoring the strange twist in his gut that he got whenever he caught someone else looking at Emile. He shouldn’t be jealous, he had just met the man today! And it wasn’t as if they had any sort of commitment to each other…

His train of thought was suddenly cut off by Emile’s hands on his hips, pulling him closer. They were practically pressed against each other as they continued to dance, and Remy was fairly certain his face was bright red. Emile seemed to take notice of this, frowning with concern as he began to pull away. Remy boldly stepped closer, and Emile’s face flashed with concern before twisting to a more confused expression.

“It’s okay, you just surprised me. What also surprised me was seeing you here in the first place,” Remy explained, and Emile gave a shy smile in response.

“I’ll admit, this isn’t usually my type of thing. But my brother, Patton, and his partner invited me out tonight… and of course, they’ve spent most of tonight making out in the corner,” Emile said over the pounding music.

“That’s lame of your brother,” Remy frowned.

“He’s really very sweet! And Virgil- that’s his partner- has been one of my best friends for a while. It’s just that he’s very gay for my brother,” Emile laughed. “But I’m glad I found you.”

 

_ Hey, tell me what you want me to stay _

_ You know I'm stupid for you _

_ Hey, can you come-a come out and play _

_ You know I'm stupid for you _

 

That was it, Emile was definitely going to be the end of Remy. Sweet and adorable, yet incredibly gorgeous and alluring. He wasn’t sure just how much more of this he could take!

“Emile- I… what’s happening?” Remy blurted. Emile grinned again, and he was fairly sure his heart was about to leap out of his chest with how fast it was beating. Emile leaned closer, and all of Remy’s thought processes seemed to cease.

“What do you want to happen?” Emile purred into his ear. On the outside, Remy seemed stock-still and silent, but on the inside he was screaming and everything was on fire. Emile pulled away to look him in the eyes, his grin having morphed into more of a playful smirk.

“I- um… well…” Remy trailed off, seemingly unable to form words. Emile’s smile became soft once more, and he wrapped his arms around Remy’s waist, his touch like tingling fire.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked sweetly. Remy’s eyes flew wide, and he barely nodded before surging forward and capturing Emile’s lips with his own.

 

_ You're playing ring around my head _

_ I wear you like a halo _

_ You're a symphony, I'm just a sour note _

_ I'll take what I can get _

_ The best is hard to grip when everybody wants you _

_ And everybody wants you _

 

The kiss was tantalizingly sweet, yet somehow burning hot at the same time. Remy couldn’t seem to get enough of Emile, arms wrapping around him, one hand pressing into the small of his back, while the other slid up his back, to his neck, to tangling into his soft curls. Emile made a soft sound into the kiss when Remy ran his fingers through his hair, and yup, Remy was definitely done for.

“As much as I like kissing you, don’t you think I should take you out to dinner sometime first?” Emile murmured into his mouth, once they had pulled apart to breathe.

“What if I take you to dinner first,” Remy huffed, pulling him into another kiss. Emile giggled into the kiss, and Remy found himself smiling against the other man’s mouth.

“Oh, challenge accepted,” Emile said after pulling away again.

“It’s on, babes. How about I get your number?” Remy smirked. Emile laughed, pulling away from Emile and walking away from the dance floor. There was a slight sway to his hips, which he definitely was doing on purpose, if the dazzling grin he threw Remy over his shoulder was anything to go by.

“I’m not letting you win that easy!” he shouted. Remy laughed, following after Emile.

 

_ And everybody wants you _

_ And everybody wants you _

_ And everybody wants you _

_ And everybody wants you _

_ And everybody wants you _

 

Remy eventually got his number… but it wasn’t until the following day, when Emile showed up at the bookstore, telling Remy that he was taking him to dinner after work. The dinner date was fantastic, and if they made out in the booth at the restaurant more than actually eating… well that was their business. That date led to another date… and then another… and another… Remy couldn’t be happier. He could hardly imagine his life before Emile, and sure, he still got a little frazzled whenever Emile smiled at him, soft and adoring… but Remy wouldn’t trade that feeling for anything in the world.


End file.
